true_blood_hbofandomcom-20200213-history
I Don't Wanna Know
| season = 1 | number = 10 | image = 1x10.jpg | airdate = November 9, 2008 | writer = Chris Offutt | director = Scott Winant | previous = | next = }} "I Don't Wanna Know" is the tenth episode of Season 1 of the HBO original series True Blood, and the series' tenth episode overall. __TOC__ Summary Caught in a compromising position, Sam shares a secret with an incredulous Sookie. Thinking she's been purged of her demon, Tara celebrates with Lettie Mae - but goes off the deep end when she uncovers Miss Jeanette's true intentions. Sookie has a disturbing revelation during Arlene and René's engagement party at Merlotte's. Jason and Amy debate what to do with Eddie. Tara speeds into a bizarre roadside encounter that lands her in jail. At a vampire tribunal to decide his fate, Bill faces a harsh penalty for his offense, but the Magister decides on a more creative sentence involving a human teen named Jessica. Synopsis Sookie shoots out of bed, starts panicking and accuses Sam of being the murderer of her “Gran”, all the while Sam is still naked. All is cleared up once Sam gets the opportunity to let Sookie know that he is not a murderer, but is a shapeshifter. Turns out that Sam used the dog that hangs out at Merlotte's Bar and Grill as a figure to shift into so that he could protect Sookie. This opening scene ends with Sookie saying, “Shut the fuck up.” Tara stills searches for a way to obtain $800 for the exorcism from Miss Jeanette and Sam gives her the money so that she could be rid of the demon that was supposedly inside of her. This "exorcism" involved fire roasted spit from Miss Jeanette's mouth rubbed around Tara’s eyes because that’s the place demons enter. Miss Jeanette also had her drink a liquid that she called "snake juice" that would remove the "snake" from her belly. At Jason's house, Jason and his girlfriend, Amy Burley, had Eddie tied up. They kidnapped him so they could have copious amounts of V at any given time. As Amy proceeded to drain the vampire, she stumbled upon a bottle of Tru Blood that Jason had given to Eddie when he was weak. Eddie tried to explain this to her, but she got angry and went off on Jason with a tangent about trust. Later, Sookie and Sam sat on the porch of Bill’s estate so that they could discuss Sam’s shape-shifting capabilities. Sookie was annoyed that Sam didn’t confide in her and then she proceeded to call Sam a werewolf. Sam got angry. Sam said that there really were werewolves and lots of other scary things out there. Sam didn't want to be categorized with werewolves. Meanwhile, Tara’s exorcism was still going on. She soon got sick and threw up her demon, according to Miss Jeanette. She then looked over and saw an image of herself as a child. Miss Jeanette exclaimed that it was Tara's demon and she had to kill it. Tara walked over and stabbed the image of her childhood self. Tara looked at the knife and it was bloody, which frightened her. The very next morning, Tara was all smiles when she headed over to her post-alcoholic mother’s house to tell her about her demon being released from her body. They decided to go celebrate by going to the town over to buy a bucket of craw fish which lead to Lettie Mae getting an upset stomach. Tara pulled over at De Soto Pharmacy to pick up some “Pepto”. Once inside she asked a sales lady who was stocking shelves where she could find it. Tara instantly recognized the lady as Miss Jeanette. Furious, Tara called her a thief and a liar (after she ripped off her wig and found out the snake juice was ipecac and peyote). Miss Jeanette responded that she had children to feed and look after. Tara was upset to learn that she was suckered and was not healed. She feared that her mom would return to drinking. Miss Jeanette told her not to tell her mom because if she believed that she was healed, sometimes faith is the best medicine. As Bill was waiting for his trial for killing another vampire, he had to watch a fellow vampire get his fangs ripped out with pliers for feeding on another vampire’s ‘pet’ human. He was worried. The usual sentencing for Bill’s crime was five years chained in silver inside a coffin. This resulted in a vampire turning into leather and sticks and more than likely going insane. But, The Magister decided to be creative and formed a new sentencing for Bill. Jason and Amy were about to leave for Arlene and Rene’s engagement party at Merlotte’s, but before they did Eddie informed Jason, again, that Amy was a psychopath and he should not trust her. At this point Amy had convinced Jason that they would keep Eddie alive and turn him into their pet. Jason believed her and didn't think that she was scheming against him. Once at the party, everything started to breakdown. Jason asked advice on how to get the upper-hand back with Amy. Sookie and Sam were still arguing. Lafayette showed up at the exact moment as Jason was peeing in the woods. Lafayette let Jason know that he was heading down the wrong path, and that he better not drag Lafayette along. Sookie was attacked, possibly by the murderer, while going inside for ice after the lights mysteriously shut off. She got herself free and started to run out the front door but found herself in the arms of Sam. Then, Tara showed up drunk in her prom dress trying to get action from Sam, but he refused her out of respect; she left, drinking from a bottle of liquor. As Tara drove she saw a naked woman and a pig, and swerved off the road. After the party, Jason and Amy returned home to their locked up vampire, arguing because Jason wanted to release him. Jason had to push Amy aside to get the job done, but as he tried to untie the ropes, Amy jumped in with a wooden stake and stabbed Eddie in the heart. He exploded and blood was everywhere. Since Bill killed a vampire, he was then sentenced to turn an innocent girl into one of them--something that he had never done. This girl just happened to be a youth group, church-going type of girl who happened to be out that night for her first party. Even though Bill did not want to turn the girl he knew he had to, otherwise they would kill him. Bill sucked the blood from the girl's neck. He only stopped to scream and grunt at the sky before going back for more. Trailer Notes Accolades * This episode currently hasn't received any awards. Allusions * This episode does not contain any allusions. Bloopers and Continuity Errors * Lafayette swears on his "mama's grave" that he won't be the next one to die because of Jason's errant behavior. This implies that his mother is dead; however, in Season 3, we learn that his mother is very much alive albeit very senile. This might not be a continuity error, it could simply be that Lafayette was ashamed of his mother and pretended that she was dead. (Or it was simply just a saying that some rely upon to hammer home a point.) Continuity * There are no continuity notes for this episode. Flashbacks * Sam flashes back to being a young boy and shifting into a Beagle. * Sookie has a flashback of Cindy Marshall's memories of being murdered. Miscredits * There are no miscredits that occur in this episode. Music * "You Can't Be a Beacon (If Your Light Won't Shine)" - Donna Fargo * "Jesus Rhapsody, Part 1" - Preacher & the Saints * "Summer Memories" - John Mazzei * "Hallowed Ground" - I See Hawks in L.A. * "I Don't Wanna Know" - Dr. John * "Maison Creole" - C. C. Adcock & the Lafayette Marquis * "Bleed to Feed" - C. C. Adcock & the Lafayette Marquis * "I'm Just a Fool to Care" - C. C. Adcock & the Lafayette Marquis * "I'm Ready" - C. C. Adcock & the Lafayette Marquis * "Let's Talk It Over" - C. C. Adcock & the Lafayette Marquis Production * There are no production notes available for this episode. Title * The title song may be an indirect implication of the general feeling of autistic denial and regression that runs in the whole course of the episode with Jason trusting Amy or with Tara doing a fake exorcism. It could also be a Jessica reference that begs Bill not to kill her. Trivia * There is currently no trivia associated with this episode. Memorable Quotes Amy Burley: "I am an organic vegan and my carbon footprint is miniscule." Magister Jorge Alonso de San Diego: * "The usual sentence is five years in a coffin, chained with silver. During which time your body will waste to leather and sticks. You'll probably go insane. However, I'm feeling a bit... creative." * (to the vampire getting his fangs ripped out) "The other Louisa... From the root." Sam Merlotte: "I need a live animal in order to shift. You know, as a model. Kinda like an imprint." Sookie Stackhouse: (to Sam, after revealing his shapeshifter identity) "Shut the fuck up!" Memorable Dialogue Cast Starring * Anna Paquin as Sookie Stackhouse * Stephen Moyer as Bill Compton * Sam Trammell as Sam Merlotte * Ryan Kwanten as Jason Stackhouse * Rutina Wesley as Tara Thornton Recurring * Chris Bauer as Detective Andy Bellefleur * Nelsan Ellis as Lafayette Reynolds * Jim Parrack as Hoyt Fortenberry * Adina Porter as Lettie Mae Daniels * Carrie Preston as Arlene Fowler Bellefleur * Michael Raymond-James as René Lenier * William Sanderson as Sheriff Bud Dearborne * Alexander Skarsgård as Eric Northman Co-starring * Stacie Rippy as Dying girl in flashback * Kimberly Atkinson as Luisa * Avion Baker as Young Tara * Alec Gray as Coby Fowler * Laurel Weber as Lisa Fowler * C. C. Adcock as Band member * Jason Burns as Band member * Nick Curran as Band member * Chris Hunter as Band member * Jude Taylor as Band member Guest starring * Lizzy Caplan as Amy Burley * Stephen Root as Eddie Fournier * Zeljko Ivanek as Jorge Alonso de San Diego * Deborah Ann Woll as Jessica Hamby * Aisha Hinds as Miss Jeanette * Kristin Bauer as Pam Swynford De Beaufort * Todd Lowe as Terry Bellefleur * Dale Raoul as Maxine Fortenberry * John Prosky as Congressman David Finch * Michelle Forbes as Woman in road * Patrick Gallagher as Chow * Judy Prescott as Sam's mother * Martin Spanjers as Young Sam Special guest starring * Uncredited * Brooke Bickford as High-end vampire * Robert Dill as Skinhead vampire * Matt Leonard as Enforcer 1 * Kelly Nienaltowski as Arlene's friend Gallery Images Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes